Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printing apparatus and an ink jet printing method.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink jet printing apparatus where a printing head has multiple printing element arrays where multiple printing elements that generate thermal energy to discharge ink are arrayed. The printing head is scanned as to a printing medium while driving the printing elements, thereby discharging ink on the printing medium to print an image.
Performing various types of temperature control regarding the temperature of ink is known in such ink jet printing apparatuses. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-31905 discloses so-called driving pulse control as an example of temperature control, where driving pulses to be applied to the printing elements are selected according to the temperature of ink, thereby suppressing variance in the amount of ink discharged due to change in ink temperature. As another example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-240252 discloses performing sub-heater heating control where sub-heaters, different from the printing elements, are provided to the printing head, and are driven when the temperature of the ink is lower than a predetermined threshold value.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-195027 discloses using a printing head having multiple temperature sensors as to a printing element array provided on the same board (heater board). Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-195027 also discloses calculating the average temperature at multiple temperature sensors as the representative temperature of that printing element array, and selecting driving pulses to be applied to the printing elements within that printing element array, based on the calculated average temperature.
However, in a case where multiple types of temperature control are performed, such as the above case of driving pulse control and sub-heater heating control, as temperature control relating to the temperature of ink in a certain printing element array, using temperature sensors of the same combination, regardless of the type of temperature control, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-195027, may result in suitable temperature control not being able to be performed.